Laser to My Heart
by Secret Life of Writing
Summary: Violet might be awesome at laser tag, but she has no idea how to tell Clementine about her feelings for her.


**Hey there!**

 **So I've been reading a lot of Violentine fanfics lately so I thought I'd give it a try.**

* * *

"So... you all ready to get your asses handed to you!" Louis gloated as the walked through the parking lot, headed for the main entrance.

Brody laughed. "Ha...you wish. You suck almost as much as Marlon."

"Hey I do not suck!" said Marlon letting go of his boyfriends hand to fold his arms in protest.

Brody rolled her eyes. "Your just trying not to sound bad because Clem doesn't know how much you suck at this game."

Clem tried to sympathize with Marlon. "Aren't we a little old for this? I haven't played laser tag since I was eight." She remembered beating Lee at the game all those years ago.

"Too old for laser tag..." Louis put his hand over his heart to exaggerate his point. "Never!"

Clem shrugged her shoulders. "I'll probably suck, but it sounds fun."

Louis scoffed. "Please Clem. We all know your the best shot out of all of us."

Brody and Marlon nodded in agreement.

The praise caused Clem's face to heat up. She turned to the blond next to her. "How bout you Vi?"

Violet who had been pretty quiet the whole trip here had been lost in thought, thinking about one of their friends who she wished was more than just a friend. Hearing her name pulled her from her thoughts. She blushed at being caught off guard. "w-what?"

Clem's voice came again. "I asked how good you are at laser tag." She looked to the blond for an answer.

Violet's heart sped up a little as Clem looked at her with those amber eyes. "I'm alright." She put her hands back in her pockets and stared at the ground to avoid Clem's gaze.

Louis scoffed again. "Yeah right! Violet is like a ninja when it comes to laser tag. She bests us every time."

Clem smirked. "Oh really. That's awesome!"

Violet blushed at the praise from the girl in the baseball cap. She cleared her throat. "T-thanks."

Louis cut in again. "Probably the only thing she's good at besides being a downer."

Violet replied by giving him the finger.

Brody laughed. "Well I guess will just have to see whos really the best now that Clems with us."

They all walked through the front door of Zap Zone letting their eyes adjust to the haze of the black lights that where scattered throughout the place, emitting a purple light that caused certain objects to come alive with a vibrant glow. The sound of kids yelling and coins jingling and various games being played echoed through the whole place. The smell of cake and pizza in the air from the various birthday parties that where going on as kids ran from game to game.

"I'll go grab us the wrist bands." Marlon said pointing behind him at the front counter.

Louis butted in. "Why don't me and Clem go?"

Before anyone could protest, Louis grabbed Clem by the wrist and dragged her along as they waited in line, giving a thumbs up to Violet as they walked away.

Violet sent a glare in his direction.

"You know he's just trying to talk you up, right?" Marlon stated. They all knew about Violet's crush on Clementine and often try to get them together, especially Louis. But his help isn't always helpful. Mostly it's just annoying and ends up with Violet blushing wildly.

Violet gave a sigh and folded her arms. "Yeah I know. Why does your boyfriend have to be such an ass."

Marlon had a smirk on his face. "It's usually entertaining."

Brody nudged Violets arm. "Hey, maybe nows the time for you to win her over with your sweet sniper skills."

Violet rolled her eyes. But maybe they were right. Clem did seem a little hesitant to join them at first, but once Violet had said she should try it Clem had agreed. Could it be that she had done it for Violet. No, that can't be why she joined. Could it?

Just then Clem and Louis had rejoined the group. "We got em!" Louis waved the light green bands in the air as if he where waving a flag.

They decided to walk over and sit at one of the tables to wait for there group to be called. Louis intentionally making it so Clem and Violet had to sit next to each other in a both. Clem didn't seem to mind, but Violet turned slightly red at how close they were sitting together. She set to work at putting her wrist band on, but had accidentally let it slip from her fingers from nervousness. "Shit.." She mumbled as it landed on the floor.

"I got it." Clem reached down and pulled the glowing band from the floor. "Here.." She had Violet reach out her hand and clipped the band around the blonds wrist with ease.

There hands brushed against each other's lightly as Clem helped her out, causing Violet to blush and her heart to speed up again. She desperately wanted to hold her hand, but would never go for it. "T-thanks." She barley managed to get out.

Clem sent her a smile which caused her stomach to flip. The others tried to hold back knowing grins.

The group just talked for awhile until a voice came on the loud speaker booming over the noisy arcade to announce the start of a game. Telling everyone that had a light green wrist band to gather at the door.

The group walked through the arcade dodging kids that ran by as they made there way to the laser tag area. Flashing their wrist bands to the worker as they walked into a room. The teens took a seat in the back of the room waiting for the other players to join.

Louis laid his head on Marlon's shoulder in boardom. "Man I hate these safety rules. We already know what to do and what not to do."

Marlon laughed. "Says the guy that got busted for climbing over a wall to dodge a little girl's laser."

This caused them all to laugh at Louis's embarrassment, himself included. Even Violet chuckled a bit. She folded her arms and leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, even I don't do something that stupid."

Louis waved them off. "Whatever. I'm just excited to see who wins. My moneys on Clem."

"What! Violet has been the raining champ since the sixth grade. You really think Clem's gonna beat her." Marlon fired back.

Clem shook her head. "Come on guys, It's not a competition."

Louis put a hand over his heart again. "Clementine I have faith that you can win this. Don't leave me hanging."

Violet smirked. "She's just afraid that she'll lose to the likes of me."

Clem smirked. "You so sure.. huh?" She thought for a minute.

Violet chuckled. "Yeah. You scared to lose?"

Clem had a determined look on her face. "Your on!" Violet's stomach did another flip. Violet loved the way Clem looked when she was confident. She was always so sure of herself.

Just then the video started, going on and on about the rules of what was allowed and what wasn't and how to use the gun and blah blah blah.

Once it was finished everyone was ushered into another room to put on there vests. Marlon and Louis on the red team, Clem and Brody on the Blue team, and Violet on the Green team. The instructor went over the rules one last time before opening the gate and letting the players file into the so called "Zap Zone".

The first thing that Clem noticed was how murky the atmosphere was. It being even darker in here as the black lights gave the effect of fog being in the room and the only source of light being the neon paint that reflected the light and the flashing lights on their uniforms. She saw everyone split up as soon as they entered the arena. Making sure to get away from there opponents as quickly as possible to avoid being hit.

She had lost track of Violet once they had entered, which had her at a disadvantage, not knowing where her enemy was. If Clem was going to win this she needed to give it her all. She adjusted the cap on her head as the siren went off to start the game. "Let's do this." She whispered to herself.

She took in her surroundings. This place was a maze of dark walls and glowing lights. She needed cover if she was going to avoid getting hit. She ducked behind a wall to gather her thoughts. Noticing the slots and openings in the walls she formed a plan. She maneuvered her way through the maze until her eyes spotted flashing lights. She hid behind a wall and looked for an opening. Once she had a clear shot she fired and the laser hit it's target, causing the red lights to turn off momentarily. She took it as her chance to run past the person noticing it was Marlon.

She sent him a smile as she ran past. "You won't beat her Clem!" He yelled after her.

She smirked. "Just watch me!" She ran down a hallway and around several corners shooting anyone she passed. Her score was starting to get high. She had seen Louis go by at some point and had disarmed him before he had the chance to shoot. She had also hit several other people on the other teams and two bases. Not to say she hadn't been hit a time or two, but she considered herself to be pretty good at dodging attacks.

She turned another corner and was about to shoot when she realized it was someone from her team. "Brody?" She whisper yelled.

"Clem!" Brody walked over from her sniper spot. "How you doing?"

Clem allowed herself to breath for a moment as the two covered each others backs. "Not too bad. I got Louis and Marlon a couple of times. Have you seen Violet?"

Brody shook her head. "Not at all."

Just then Clem felt her vest vibrate and deactivate. Brody's did as well. They had been hit. "Who the heck..?" Her eyes caught the light from a laser from across the room above them. She smiled as she realized who it was.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a sniper." She smirked. "We need to get up there."

Brody nodded. "Go I'll cover you."

They headed up the ramp. All of a sudden Clem held up a hand to tell Brody to wait and pointed to the mirror at the end. Green lights flashed in the reflection. It looked like they hadn't noticed them. She took aim and pulled the trigger. The red laser bounced off the reflective surface and hit the person on the other side of the wall. "Run!" Clem told Brody. They swiftly rounded the corner and passed the person Clem had taken out before they were revived.

Clem's face fell a little as she realized it wasn't Violet, but kept on running. They had made it to the top. It looked pretty clear, but Clem was on high alert. If Violet was as good as she had been told she couldn't get distracted. Who knew what could be lurking in the shadows, just waiting for unsuspecting people to pass by. Clem looked to the floor seeing two people below them with red vests on through the grate below her feet. It was Marlon and Louis. She took aim and easily took them out.

"Aw man!" She heard Marlon say. "Not again."

 _"Sorry Marlon."_ She thought to her self. _"But this is war!"_ Her and Brody came to a path that split.

"I'll go right. You take the left." Brody told her.

Clem nodded her approval and made her way towards the area she had last seen Violet's laser come from. In the distance she heard Brody yell out that she had been hit. She looked around and saw a laser in the distance. She figured it must be Violet. She quickly ducked down to avoid contact with the stream of red. Her heart racing in her chest, but a smile one her face from the excitement of it all. She fixed her hat once more as she got to her feet. They were running out of time, she needed to act fast.

She hoped she hadn't made to much noise when coming up here. She lightened her steps as she got closer. She took out a few people below her as she continued on.

Clem heard foot steps approach and quickly went to hide behind a wall. She took a quick peek and briefly saw a bit of blond hair. She knew it was Violet. A flash of color caught her attention. She looked across the room to see Brody fire a shot towards Violet. This was her chance.

* * *

Violet was doing great. Her plan had worked perfectly. She had always been good at playing the sniper of the group. Sticking to the shadows and staying near cover was her specialty. She had learned to use the hight of the second floor to her advantage as well. She's lost count of how many times she's been able to tag Marlon from her current spot. When will he learn. She had tagged Clementine and Brody not to long ago but had lost track of them.

Then she spotted Brody directly across from her getting ready to tag her out. She allowed herself to make an appearance and took aim. She saw Brody's colors diminish before she even had a chance at hitting Violet. She made a fist and silently cheered for her awesome hit. She knew they only had a few more seconds to go. She looked at her gun and saw she was ranked number one. "Yes! Victory Violet." Her victory only lasted a few seconds when she turned to see a figure standing a few feet away. She'd recognize that baseball cap anywhere.

Clem's presence had caught her off guard. Clem smiled at her and winked.

Violet blushed. She was glad it was dark in here. She felt her heart speed up. Even throughout the excitement of whole game there was nothing like Clem's smile that could make her heart go off the rails. And before she even knew it, her vest's colors faded as it vibrated. She was shocked, and before she could even react her gun turned off along with Clems as a voice came on the speaker announcing the game was over and for them to head to the exit. Clem let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. It felt like she hadn't breathed the entire time with all the excitement going on.

Violet on the other hand was to dumbstruck to move. Clem still kept her smile on her face as she walked over to the blond haired girl and offered her a hand up.

Violet hesitantly took it and stood up, a blush still present on her cheeks.

"Not to bad am I?" Clem praised herself with a cocky grin on her face.

Violet regained her composure. "Yeah...your not bad."

They walked back down the ramp and to the exit where they meet the others. They discarded there vests and walked out of the room, practically being pushed by Louis. "C'mon I wanna see who won!"

Marlon laughed. "I'm telling you Lou, it was Vi. It always is." He tried to convince his boyfriend.

"Well would you look at that!" Brody had her hands on her hips as she stared at the scoreboard above their heads.

The others looked in the same direction and Marlon's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "No fucking way." In Blue read Clem's player number at the top of the board with Violet's number in green right below hers.

Clem's face light up. "I won! I actually won!"

"We did it!" Louis cheered hugging Clementine.

Clem raised a brow. "We?"

"Well of course." Louis gestured to himself. "I won the bet. Now pay up!" He told Marlon.

Marlon sighed as he pulled a five dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to Louis who had a cocky grin plastered on his face.

Clem rolled her eyes, but smiled. She had actually beat Violet, and not only that but had managed to hit her as well.

"Close game eh Clem?" Brody smiled at her. "You beat Vi by only one point."

"I did?" She looked to the scoreboard again and saw her numbers. She had a score of fifty two while Violet had a score of fifty one. Then the events flashed through her mind. Those final seconds before the buzzer sounded. The one point difference had been when she had hit Violet. She had caught Violet off guard and had managed to strike. Clem thought Violet looked cute when she was surprised. Wait what? By the way where was Violet. She looked to her right and noticed the girl staring at the scores above their heads. At first she thought Violet might be mad because she lost, but she quickly brushed it aside when Violet smiled at her.

"Good game Clem...even if it was a lucky shot." She joked.

Clem smirked. "It's not my fault if some people are easily distracted."

Violet waved her off. "At least I lost to a pretty girl..." Violet hadn't realized the words she had said until it was too late.

It caused Clem to stop in her tracks and blush a bright shade of red. "I...you...you think I'm pretty?"

Violet's heart started beating like a drum. She could swear the others could hear it. Her face also a bright shade of red. "I...I..." She didn't know what to say. She wanted to apologize or make a joke or something, but she couldn't think of anything. What was she supposed to say. Hey Clem I've had a crush on you for like forever. There was no way Clem liked her back, especially not now. She felt pricks in her eyes.

But the feeling was soon diminished as she feels Clem's lips against hers. It only lasted for about five seconds, but to Violet it felt like an eternity.

Clem pulls back from the kiss before she can return the favor and just stares at her for a minute, a small smirk on her face. "I think your cute too."

Violet feels butterflies spread through her when Clem says this. She really likes her?

Louis takes this moment to cut in. "I just want to say your welcome. You guys can thank me later."

Violet gives him the finger which gets a chuckle out of Clem.

"Finally, its about time." Marlon jokes. "How about we get out of here and go for some milkshakes to celebrate."

"Yes!" Yells Louis.

"Cool with me." Says Brody.

Louis heads to the door with Marlon following behind. As he passes the girls he says, "By the way I call being the best man at your guys's wedding."

"Hey I want to be best man!" Louis shouts back, causing the two of them to get into an argument.

"With the way you two act, I don't think I'd even trust you to be flower girls." Brody told them.

This caused Clem to giggle and a small smile from Violet. "C'mon." Clem grabbed a hold of Violet's hand causing heat to ride to her face and butterflies to rise in her stomach, but she couldn't be happier as the girl in the baseball cap lead her back to the car.

On the way back Brody asked, "So what exactly happened during the game?"

Violet looked to Brody then back to Clem. "I think it had something to do with a laser to my heart."

* * *

 **Awesome! Another story complete.**

 **So let me know what you guys think or what you think needs work. I feel like I'm not getting some things right. I don't know, maybe it's just me.**

 **Secret Life of Writing Out!**


End file.
